Angel's Fist
by hotdogb97
Summary: Kagome moves to a new town after becoming pregnant from Naraku raping her. Will Inuyasha accept her knowing she's carrying an evil man's child? Or will he abandon her in her time of need? What kind of relationship will they have through all this?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

I look around the tiny apartment in misery. Why did we have to be the ones to go through this? What did we ever do to deserve this? Alright, I'll be fair, the apartment wasn't bad, I just really didn't want to move. This is all Naraku's fault! After what he did to my family, he had to push farther and run us out of town.

"It'll be alright Kagome, we'll be fine." I look down at my younger brother, Souta. I lay a hand on his shoulder and nod.

"Why don't you go set up your room the way you like it. Everything is set up, you can move it around if you'd like and unpack your stuff." He nods and runs off as I lean against the wall and think of what got me in this position.

I see an evil man laughing hysterically and glaring at me with his red eyes filled with lust and hatred in my head. His long greasy black hair pulled into a high ponytail. I shake my head as if to shake away the thoughts.

"Souta? I need to go, first day of work. Will you be alright by yourself?"

"Yeah, I'm ten years old now Kags. Good luck!"

"Thanks." I grab the keys and lock the door behind me. I take a deep breath as I walk over to my car. It's a green Honda civic. Not the coolest car around, but it was cheep and it runs great.

I pull out the paper that had the directions on it. I explained my situation to the managers already and they hired me as a waitress.

As I drive to my new job, I think of how the finances would work. I might need a second job somehow along with school. I glance at the paper and see the name "Angel's Fist". When I look back up, I see the small diner Angel's Fist to my right. So, I turn in and park. It was a cute little place; an old fashioned bar and diner. Red bar, tiled red and white squares, red stools with white bases and white walls and red trim. There are pictures everywhere of the owners and, I'm assuming, their family. It was homey, people eating and talking comfortably. An open kitchen, bustling with energy.

While I'm admiring the diner, I feel a tap on the shoulder, "Hello, my name is Izayoi, would you like a stool or a table?"

"Oh hello there ma'am. My name is Kagome Higurashi, I'm your new waitress here."

"Oh! Welcome then Kagome. Come dear, come. I want you to meet a few people." She's a beautiful woman. Her long, straight, black hair is pulled into a loose ponytail down to her waist. Her eyes are dark, but warm brown that look at me with joy and instant love. "Honey, this is Kagome. The girl we just hired."

I look up at a very large, but handsome man. His hair is an amazing silver color and his eyes amber. His ears are pointy and narrow on the sides of his head and there are purple stripes going across his cheeks. "It's a pleasure to meet you Kagome."

"The pleasure is all mine." I give him a slight bow out of respect.

"As you probably figured out," Izayoi begins, "This is my husband and co-manager of this diner. Taiki here is nicer than he'll seem at times, when you start working, you'll see what I mean. You need anything, don't be afraid to ask. How far along are you if you don't mind me asking?"

"Four months now…" I look down at the floor.

Taiki looks with concern, "Do you mind me asking how this happened? You don't look as if you planned on this happening and I smelt fear on you when the topic was brought up." I blink a few times to register what he just said.

Izayoi confirms, "Taiki is a great dog-demon, he can smell things we can't."

I nod and close my eyes tightly as I whisper, "A demon named Naraku killed my mother and raped me. So, now I have a baby on the way."

I hear Izayoi gasp and Taiki growl. Izayoi runs over to hug me close while Taiki says, "I've heard about that now that I think about it. You do know what-"

"Yes, my baby will be a half-demon. I don't mind, I'll love them just the same."

Izayoi says, "Good, most don't accept them, but they need love all the same. Just so you know, because I know that you're wondering this, since you have a half-demon, it takes five months, not nine. That's why you look four months in already."

"Oh, that makes sense."

Taiki speaks up, "This Naraku guy was a half-demon, I can smell your baby in you, it's quarter demon.

"Oh!" This was a surprise. "So what? The baby will be human, but with demon strength and speed?"

'Sort of ; you'll see when the baby comes."

"Father, I'm ready for you now." I look behind me and see a younger version of Taiki. Wow, he's pretty cute too, but cold and serious looking.

Izayoi smiles, "Great, thank you Sesshomaru. Oh Kagome, this is Sheshomaru, our oldest son. He takes care of the finances and business aspect of the diner. Sesshomaru, this is our new waitress, Kagome."

I reach out to shake his hand in greeting, but it's just met with a glare. I stare back sending a telepathic message of 'you don't scare me'. He smirks as if he actually gets the message and nods in my direction. Taiki follows him out of the room. What just happened? "Is he always like that?"

Izayoi laughs, "Pretty much, but don't let him fool you. Once he gets to know you…well if he likes you, he grows a soft spot. You earned some respect by not submitting to his glare. I saw that much, but he'll probably never admit it. So, let's get you and that baby something to eat."

We leave the office and I follow her back out to the dining area. "Inuyasha honey, where is that boy?"

"Who?" I rack my brain to see if I'm supposed to remember that name.

"Oh, sorry. Inuyasha is our son, younger than Sesshomaru and a half-demon. He's our lead cook, but not at his post. Oh, there he is. Inuyasha, stay at your post and make a burger and fries for this girl."

Oh…my…goodness…this Inuyasha guy is hot! What's with this family? They look ready to be in a movie or something. He has long silver hair like his brother and father, but his has a more wild look to it and their amber eyes, but with more depth and warmth to them. You can tell he has more emotions than his brother and father, most likely because of his human side. He also has tan skin and no purple lines. He's a little shorter, and has pointy fangs that poke out when he grins at his mom. His adorably dog-like ears are on the top of his head. This move might not be so bad after all.

I'm sitting on the stool staring like an idiot with his mother right next to me. How embarrassing. She waves someone over.

"Sango, this meal is on me, so don't worry about charging her. This is Kagome, your new trainee."

I look over and smile automatically, "Hello, nice to meet you Sango."

"You too, you'll like it here. Izayoi and Taiki are amazing." I can't help but notice her glance towards my stomach, can't blame her though.

Izayoi says, "It's pretty quiet this morning. Inform her of the rules and what she'll be doing while she eats. I'm going to get her uniform. Make sure she finishes it when Inuyasha gives her the food." She rushes off and Sango sits down in her place.

"So…uh…I don't want to be rude, but…are you…pregnant?"

"Yeah, it's a long tragic story. I rather not talk about if it's okay."

"Sure, no problem Kagome. So, here's how it works here…"

**Seeing as how I have school as well as this, I might not be as fast as I wish, but I'm doing small chapters going back and forth in point of view, so expect at least two chapters each time I update. Hope you enjoyed!**

**Please review, ideas encouraged and needed. Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Damn it Sesshomaru! Give it back!" I chase my older brother around the kitchen, trying to get back what's rightfully mine.

"What's wrong little brother? Can't keep up with a full demon? You don't deserve something as great as this."

I hear mother call out from the living room, "I better not hear you boys break anything in there!" I feel my ears twitch as I see Sheshomaru roll his eyes.

Father walks in and rolls his eyes as well, "Sesshomaru, give Inuyasha his waffle and eat your own breakfast."

He throws me my waffle and sits down, "Fine, I don't want a half-breed's breakfast anyway." I stick my tongue out at him and bite into my waffle.

I look up at the clock, "What time am I scheduled today?"

Mom walks in, "You'll be coming in with us, both of you. We have a new girl coming in today. Her name is Kagome and I want you both to be extremely nice to her. She's got a baby on the way."

Sesshomaru asks, "Is she a demon? Who mated her?" I roll my eyes, he's probably making sure she's not a cat demon or something. Nasty, sneaky demons.

"No, she's human and her story should come from her. Plus, I don't know the whole story yet. I know she's alone in this and taking care of a younger sibling as well."

Father speaks up now, "Anyway, we should hurry up if we're going to be there on time. Boys, you have five minutes. Hurry up." We run off to get ready for work.

My parents fixed up this beat up old diner and actually made something nice out of it. They own the place and hired Sesshomaru to take care of the finances of the place, called Angel's Fist. Which is weird, since demons own the diner. But, my mother chose it and it stuck. I'm the cook, which is awesome, since I love to cook, although I'll never admit it to anyone.

They like to hire other high school kids since it gives them experience, so they don't leave school with nothing. It's hard for teenagers to find jobs lately, so this is like a life-saver for my school.

A couple of my friends work there too. There's Sango, who's also a trainee demon slayer. She's practically like a sister to me; she's head waitress. Then there's Miroku, the school pervert. He's a busboy and has been my friend since the first grade.

"Come on boys!" I run down the stairs after my family and into the car.

Today was going pretty slow; all the orders were out, my kitchen was clean, and all the customers were happy.

"Hey Inuyasha," I look over at the guy around my age. He has brown hair pulled into a tiny low ponytail and his stormy blue-grey eyes look at my amber ones with excitement.

"What do you want Miroku?"

"Turn on your TV in the back, you have to see this." I follow Miroku into the back room. He turns it onto the news channel.

I see a young girl crying on TV. She's around our age and is the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. I feel like someone just punched me in the gut seeing her cry, "What's this about Miroku?" He puts a finger to his mouth to shut me up. I continue to watch.

The lady holding the microphone to the girl's mouth starts to talk.

"So Kagome, what exactly did this Naraku guy do to you?" I feel my blood freeze. Everyone knew about Naraku and what he did to people. He put a curse on Miroku's family so that they all had a wind tunnel that sucked in everything in it's path in their left hand, turned Kikyo, my now ex-girlfriend, and I against each other, and killed Sango's family and kidnapped her little brother Kohaku. She still hasn't found him yet. I look at Miroku to see him nod.

I pay more attention to what happened to this Kagome girl.

"He…he killed my mother…and Grandpa…and…and then…he…he raped me…" I can practically feel my heart trying to reach out to her. "It was so horrible…and now…now…I'm…pregnant…" That poor girl…

"Inuyasha honey, where is that boy?" I hear my mother so I walk back into the kitchen and stop dead in my tracks seeing the girl next to my mother. It was the girl from the TV. She did say the girl she was hiring was named Kagome. I glance at her stomach to see she was indeed pregnant.

"Oh there he is. Inuyasha, stay at your post and make a burger and fries for this girl." I get right on it, even though I can feel her staring at me.

My mother continues, "Sango, this meal is on me so don't worry about charging her. This is Kagome, your new trainee."

"Hello, nice to meet you Sango." Wow, she has the softest and sweetest voice!

"You too, you'll like it here. Izayoi and Taiki are amazing." I give her the food while Sango sits down. "I don't want to be rude, but are you…pregnant?" I shake my head, typical Sango.

"Yeah, it's a long tragic tragic story I rather not talk about if it's okay."

"Sure, no problem Kagome…So here's how it works here…"

**Well there you go, tell me what you think! Any ideas? Feel free to input, I'm a busy girl and need the help…now onto homework…XP**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 **

My uniform happens to be a red t-shirt with 'Angel's Fist' written in white on the front left corner, jeans, and sneakers of any kind along with an apron. Thankfully Izayoi got me a baggy shirt so I have room to grow in because of the baby. According to Taiki, I'll be exploding in no time…great.

"Kagome, are you scared about tomorrow?" I turn to see my little brother.

"Hey there Souta, I'm a little nervous but like you said earlier, everything will be just fine. Why don't you get everything ready for school tomorrow and get to sleep early alright? I'll see you in the morning."

"What time will we be leaving?"

"You'll be there a bit early since I have to be at my school by seven, is that okay?"

"Sounds good, I'll check out the library while I wait for school to start. Good night Kagome."

"Good night." I walk over to my guitar and strum the cords. I hope my baby is more like me than the monster who created him or her. Maybe they'll like music just like me.

There's a knock on the door, so I get up to answer it. Who would that be? We just moved here, we don't know anyone yet.

When I open the door I see Sango standing there shocked. "Kagome? Your our new neighbor?"

"Um…Sango? What are you doing here?"

"Oh, well I live right across the hall and I thought I'd welcome the new neighbors…but it seems we already met."

"Cool, want to come in?"

"Sure, Kohaku's already asleep I can spare a minute."

"Kohaku?"

"Oh he's my little brother. He's ten now."

"Get out, I have a little brother that's ten. His name's Souta."

"Awesome! They can totally hang out sometime…wait…you play?" I led her into my room and she sees my guitar.

"Yeah, I love music."

"Inuyasha told me you're going to our school starting tomorrow. Are you going to perform in the talent show?" A talent show might be a good idea to get to know people, I won't be as invisible as my last school.

"When is it?"

"Not for a few months, but we enter every year. It would be nice to get a lead singer who can actually sing for a change."

I strum my guitar again to try and find a song. "What do you mean?"

Sango rolls her eyes, "We have Inuyasha's precious Kikyo singing lead."

I raise an eyebrow at her response, "Is she good?" Sango sticks her tongue out and makes a disgusted face, making me laugh. "Guess I won't have much competition. The talent show could be my audition maybe...What song do you want me to sing?"

"You sing too? Uh, how about 'What The Hell' by Avril Lavigne?" I nod and start to play the guitar part.

**[ .com/watch?v=tQmEd_UeeIk just copy and paste in case you'd like to watch instead of just read =) ] **

"You say that I'm messing with your head (yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)  
All 'cause I was making out with your friends (yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)  
Love hurts whether it's right or wrong (yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)  
I can't stop 'cause I'm having too much fun (yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)

"You're on your knees  
Begging please  
Stay with me  
But honestly  
I just need to be a little crazy

"All my life I've been good but now, woah, I'm thinking what the hell  
All I want is to mess around and I don't really care about  
If you love me, if you hate me, you can't save me, baby, baby  
All my life I've been good but now, whoa, what the hell

"What... what... what... What the hell?

"So what if I go out on a million dates (yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)  
You never call or listen to me anyway (yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)  
I rather rage than sit around and wait all day (yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)  
Don't get me wrong. I just need some time to play-ay (yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)

"You're on your knees  
Begging please  
Stay with me  
But honestly  
I just need to be a little crazy _" _

Sango just sits there in silence for a bit, so I bite my lip nervously. Did she not like my singing? Did I mess it up? "That…was…awesome! That's it, you don't have a choice. You are so entering the talent show. I'll make sure everyone has the idea of having you in the band while you're up there."

I laugh, "Geez you scared me, I thought I messed it up or something."

Sango raps her arm around my shoulder and shakes her head, "Quite the opposite my friend. We are so going to get rid of Kikyo this year with your help. You in?" I nod enthusiastically. Wow; new friends, new job, new school, and now I'm in a band. This is starting off pretty well I'd say. "I'll see you tomorrow Kagome. Have a good night's rest, you'll need it."

"Thanks Sango, you too." I walk her out and head back into my room. I go to sleep with a smile on my face. I can't wait for tomorrow.

**So what do you guys think? I won't be getting two chapters up today, but I wanted to get this one out since I finished it. If you have any ideas, please help. What should Inuyasha be doing in the next chapter while this all goes on with Kagome? What song should Kagome and the girls work on for that talent show? Review with ideas and I'll be that much faster to update! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"So, what do you boys think about Kagome?" I look at mom and then at Sesshomaru…then back at mom. Before anyone can answer, she continues, "I mean she's nice, smart, pretty, learns very quickly, and did I mention pretty?" She winks at me.

Sesshomaru rolls his eyes while I let out a "Keh".

"Oh come on, you're not the least bit excited to have a new face around?"

Dad walks over and hugs her, "I'm sure they are both excited honey, just in their own ways. Come on, let's go eat dinner; they have school and we have work tomorrow. We're having ribs tonight."

"Oh cool!" I yell and run to the table. Sesshomaru's already there eating. "What the hell? When did you…ah hell, move over would ya?" I push him over to the next chair and grab a rack to chow down.

I hear my parents laugh as they walk over to join in.

The song Young by Hollywood Undead starts to play from my phone. "What do you want Miroku?"

"Inuyasha, wake up. You turned off your alarm again."

"Shit! It's Monday!" I hear laughter on the other end of the phone. "Shut the hell up Miroku."

"I'll be outside." I end the call and throw it on my bed. Miroku always picks me up for school since he lives in the neighborhood. This is a Monday ritual.

Once I'm ready, I run outside and into his car. "Alright, let's go."

"You need a better alarm, Inuyasha."

"Keh, that's what you're here for."

When we get there, we see a huge circle of our peers. "What do you think this time?"

Miroku rolls his eyes as he parks his car next to Sango's. She's here at the same time everyday…how does she do it? "A fight of course."

I look at the mob, "I'm not taking a bet against that one.

We walk over to see what all this was about. Kagome was in the middle of this, everyone was making quick comments of their opinion on the situation or taking pictures. "Shoulda taken the bet." We both laugh until we see her start to cry.

Before I know it, I'm pushing people out of the way to get to her. "Alright break it up, nothing to see here." Miroku does the same, and then I see Sango doing it as well.

We all reach Kagome at the same time and I yell, "Don't you all have better things to do than harass the new girl?"

"Shut up half-breed, this has nothing to do with you."

Sango yells, "It has nothing to do with you either! Now, shut the hell up and go to class."

"You don't scare us just because you're a demon slayer!" Yet, I noticed the group starts to get smaller.

All of a sudden I feel a chill go up my spine. "Pathetic, can't do anything right." I look over to see Sesshomaru leaning on a wall near by watching.

Then, everyone gets quiet. Everyone here knew what Sesshomaru was capable of and never dared cross his path.

The person who kept speaking up didn't feel like being quiet though. "You won't do anything, you'll be helping humans and a half-breed then." Sesshomaru glares at the kid and you can practically see him shiver.

They leave slowly and do their own thing. He glances at Kagome before walking away. We stand there in shock. I just think, no…way…he actually helped us?

"You alright Kagome?" I turn to see Sango hugging Kagome. She nds and I look her over to make sure. Other than shaken, she seems fine.

Miroku asks, "Did you get your schedule yet?"

Sango nods, "I just got it from the office, they understood when I explained she shouldn't be walking too much. She has math with you Inuyasha." I nod; this will make the class more entertaining at least.

"We better go then, before the bell rings. See you guys later. Come on Kagome." We all go our separate ways.

**Alright everyone, there's chapter 4. Now, I'm going to need ideas after this. So, please review and give me something to work with!**


	5. Author

**Final Author's Note:**

**Hello everyone. As many of you know, I haven't updated this story in a long period of time. I handed over Music High to BoBothewhiteasian**** and Angel's Fist will be turned over to **Rossett**, who is another very loyal reader of mine. She will do the story justice and I hope you all will enjoy what she comes up with. Sorry for the inconvenience!**


	6. Final Author's Note

Rossett has continued the story under Angel's Fist Continued. Hope you all like what she's done with it!


End file.
